Hailey McConnell
Hailey McConnell is a main character in LoveWithoutTragedy's fanfiction, Glee: Make It or Break It. She joins New Directions and makes her first appearance in The Hellraisers. Hailey was created by CollisionCourse, and is portrayed by Anna Kendrick who is most known for her roles as Jessica Stanley in the Twilight series, Natalie Keener in Up In The Air and Beca Mitchell in Pitch Perfect. Backstory Hailey grew up in Lima, Ohio with her father. Her mother died when she was 4 years old of a heroin overdose and has relied on her father ever since. Growing up, she has worked in her dad's gas station business ever since she was 6 years old and they lived in a caravan parked round the side of the station so Hailey never knew the meaning of the word "suburban". However, she started to learn how to play piano and sing when she was 5 and music has been a huge part of her life, helping her get through hard times when she thought nothing could work, a method she uses to this day and has become exceptionally good at showing off her talent. But ever since she was 9 years old, everything changed. She watched her dad try to drink the pain of his mother's death away and that would always end up badly with either her father yelling at her, blaming Hailey for her mother's drug addiction and even hitting her on occasion and she would run away until the next morning when she would return and he would only apologize and hug or he would pass out in whichever bar he was and the police would bring him back to the van. But a near liver failure and transplant when Hailey was 13 stopped him drinking altogether although the father and daughter rarely talk because of what happened between them. Hailey would move out but he's the only family she has but Hailey has since moved on to drinking but not as excessively as her father. One time when she was 15, Hailey had drank to the point where she ended up in a bar she can't remember the name of but she remembers the neon colored sign outside and it must've been a gay bar because everyone she remembers dancing with were women but this one girl (Jackson Tyler) caught her eye and they ended up dancing the whole night together, going back to her house and Hailey having her first sexual experience with a woman. But since then she has committed many hit-and-runs with women, sleeping with them and never seeing or speaking to them again. However, no matter how many girls she flirts with and sleeps with in school, she refuses to tell her father about her sexuality because she's worried he'll be angry and start drinking again, leading to him verbally and maybe physically abuse her again. Biography Season One Hailey makes her debut in The Hellraisers as she is signs the paper for glee club after jocks defaced the signup page. She explains that her mother died when she was 4 and that she has never fit in anywhere. Hailey arrives at the auditions where Viper makes her uncomfortable. Hailey sings Hurricane Streets as her audition song. Hailey is seen next performing Don't Stop Believin' with the others. In Numb, Hailey agrees with Viper about the choreography being lame. She becomes annoyed at Cole for being cocky, also when Kaleesha, Samantha, and Kendall perform their audition, Hailey tells Aidan that she doesn't trust them at all. Hailey is seen in The Broadway Battle trying to help Deno with his Viper situation. Along with the New Directions Girls Hailey performs Cell Block Tango. Hailey is first seen in Duffy Danger getting annoyed with Cole. Later Hailey performs Tightrope along with the New Directions. Hailey is seen being put into an uncomfortable position as Jason tries to flirt with her. When Jason says she finds Hailey cute and Hailey counters with "The question is, are you?" When Jason brings Sal into the choir room Hailey is surprised. Later on, in Blackout, Hailey realizes that she's madly attracted to Jason, but she knows that it's the wrong thing to do, due to the fact that she thinks that she's a slut and she's not a good person at all, this leads to her singing Criminal. ''Meanwhile, when an angered Cole takes limits in New Directions, Hailey calls him out by his self-centered ways, and tells him that if he keeps thinking about himself, he'll only have himself when he needs help. Jason compliments her statement and it leaves Hailey crushed. Later on, Hailey is present when she finds out that Kendall is dating the Warbler, Kai. After that, Hailey and Jason are both in the classroom giving glances at each other, and Hailey feels like she's going through the same thing again, she sings ''Things I'll Never Say ''with Jason after that. In the end, Hailey performs ''All of the Lights ''with New Directions at Invitationals. In Guilty Pleasure, Hailey is first seen dancing with Matthew performing ''Sexify with Samantha and Kendall but gives glances at Jason during the song. She joins The LGBT Alliance and introduces herself to the others while expressing her fears about what her father would do if she came out to him but notices Jackson, a girl she had a one night stand with and she seems uncomfortable about her advances, expressing them to Jackson who only says to see her when she wants some "real female hospitality". She dances to SexyBack and is seen laughing with Hayden and Deno while Jackson sings Little Red Corvette. She's then in the Alliance meeting with The Celibacy Club and sings Turn Me On with the others while still trying to keep away from Jackson. Hailey is first seen in The Diva-Off at her locker when Deno asks if she has seen Hayden anywhere to which she says no but she'll let him know if she sees him. Once he leaves, she opens her locker and a note falls out of it. She picks it up and reads it. Thinking it's from Jason, she rolls her eyes and crumples it up before throwing it on the floor, not seeing Jason pick it up afterwards and read it before looking back to Hailey. When Holly introduces Diva week, Hailey encourages a reluctant Matthew to take part seeing as he "brought sexy back last week", which Matthew smiles a before she takes part in Phresh Out the Runway/Diva. After soccer, Hailey changes back to her normal clothes before Jackson appears and asks if she got her note, Hailey now knowing who really sent the note. When Jackson makes numerous advances, Hailey tries to make her stop to no use until Jason steps in. When Jackson leaves, Hailey snaps at her because of not being able to handle the Jackson situation herself and because of her locked in feelings for Jason. Jason calls her out on her bitchy behavior before leaving soon after, leaving Hailey shocked and unsure of what to do. She is then seen getting into Jason's car and confesses her feelings for her, when Jason retaliates, Hailey suddenly kisses Jason before leaving the car soon after. Hailey is then seen with Deno and Cole talking about the fight between Kendall and Kaleesha when Hailey asks if Cole is okay to which he shakes off. She is also seen trying to convince Tiffany to go back to the New Directions with no luck and gives a standing ovation to Cole's performance of Listen. Personality To school, her friends and enemies Hailey is a very open girl. She speaks her mind, does not take crap from anyone and is known to do anything to get what she wants. She's a fiery girl who will put people in their place and won't back down to nobody, from a 6'8" steroid shot using linebacker in the NFL to the headmaster of her high school. She likes to put her views across, even if nobody agrees with them, she is known to be a dare devil and does whatever she feels like and when she likes something or somebody, she's not afraid to show it. It may take someone a lot of work to see the softer side of Hailey but whoever's willing to work hard to see it, she may just fall for you. But when people ask about her home life, she refuses to talk about it because it's a different story altogether. Appearance Standing at 5'0" and known to her friends sometimes as "Pocket Rocket" (a nickname she hates with a passion), Hailey has long flowing chestnut shaded hair which compliments her pale skin and striking blue eyes. She's a tomboy through and through with her wearing plain or band t-shirts, leather jackets or Apparel fleece jackets (sleeveless or with sleeves), any kind of jeans (skinny, normal, ripped, baggy), Converse or Vans and her lucky silver studded belt. Sexuality She is a lesbian and is only attracted to girls. Songs Season 1 Solos HurricaneStreets.png|'Hurricane Streets' (The Hellraisers) Criminal.PNG|'Criminal' (Blackout) Solos in Duets TINS.PNG|'Things I'll Never Say' (Blackout) (Jason) LoveeeeeeeSong.png|'Loveeeeeee Song' (Unapologetic) (Jason Duffy) Girlonfire.PNG|'Girl on Fire (Inferno Version)' (Bad Girls Club) (Kaleesha) NoAir.PNG|'No Air' (The Side Effects) (Jason) SwaggerJaggerMovesLikeJagger.PNG|'Swagger Jagger/Moves Like Jagger' (Matt) (Swagology) Lipgloss.PNG|'Lipgloss' (Kendall) (Swagology) Solos In Group Numbers Category:Female Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:New Directions Members Category:Characters Category:Main Characters